Elsa and Anna's Baby Brother
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Elsa and Anna find out that they have a baby brother. Who is it? No other then Tarzan himself! (0.0) Yes, the rumors have been confirmed as true! My story is based on what if Anna and Elsa found out about their baby brother. What will they do with this information? It is a lot to take in especially after all these years. Enjoy :)


Elsa and Anna are enjoying their day with Olaf and Sven. Its a normal day in Arendelle, and very beautiful today but that this peaceful existence is going to change for the better. Kristoff heard the rumors going around about the ship that Elsa and Anna's parents were on. That the queen was pregnant and had a baby on board, also that the king and queen survived the , that the baby is actually a prince and the prince is a grown man now. The prince of Arendelle is alive in a jungle in Africa and he is this so called "ape man, Lord of the jungle, protector of the gorillas". Elsa and Anna played it off as just rumors, but even they had to admit they thought they were true. So Kristoff headed off to see if the rumors are true by first going to Pappie. If anyone knew if it was true it would be Pappie. Kristoff found Pappie in his old home, ever since Kristoff became Arendelle's official ice harvester, he moved closer to the town. His new home provided by Queen Elsa herself. She even gave the troll people their own village so they have a safe place to call home and they don't even have to move. Which made the trolls very happy, as that place have been theirs for years.

"Kristoff! It's always good to see you again. How can I help you today ?" asked Pappie

"Pappie! Listen theres these rumors going around about Elsa and Anna's parents-" starts Kristoff

"I heard, word travels fast, Kristoff. These rumors could be true. I suspected the queen to be pregnant when she came with the king before they left for their trip. They had asked if Queen Elsa would be alright to be left alone with her sister Princess Anna. I told them it would be fine. I suspected the queen to be far along even though she wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy yet. " says Pappie

"thanks Pappie! I have to go! See you guys another time I have to go to the castle!" says Kristoff

He runs off ready to tell Anna and Elsa the news. Elsa and Anna catch him as he trips on a wheel of a cart and help the merchant pick up what Kristoff knocked off apologizing to the merchant for knocking off his wares (his items he's selling).

"What's the rush, Kristoff?" asks Anna

"I talked to Pappie about the rumors, he said they might be true. He suspected that you're mother was pregnant when she and your father went to him the night before they went on their trip" says Kristoff

This is a lot to take in so the sisters have to hold on to each other, there isn't a good place to sit down.

"W-we have a little brother?" asks Anna

"We might. He's worth looking for, I'll go get someone to get a ship ready for our departure. Kristoff, would you like to come?" asks Elsa

"I'd love to, be right by your guys side." says Kristoff

"Yeah! The team back together again!" says Olaf who has been standing there the whole time

The siblings look at each other, the gorillas might get scared and try to kill Olaf. They couldn't have that, everyone loves Olaf. Besides they couldn't leave the kingdom alone, Pappie could watch the kingdom. He wouldn't mind doing so, but Olaf can't come. The siblings wonder if they could get him a "sitter" to an eye on him. Is there even such a thing as a "snowman sitter". They decide that he can take care of Sven for a while, it won't be long. They knew they couldn't get theyre brother to leave the life behind he knows and loves. That's not fair to him and the gorillas who are very much attached to him. Maybe just maybe they could get him and his wife to come for a week at least. That shouldn't be a problem and they want more time to get to know their little brother more and him them.

"Olaf. We love you, you know that but I'm afraid you and Sven can't come this time." says Elsa sadly

"W-why?" asks Olaf sadly

"Well… the gorillas there could get terrified by a talking snowman, where they live. You could get hurt, or worse. Plus uh…." says Elsa trying to find the right words

"We have an important job for you! Both of you" says Anna, saving her sister "Really?!" beams Olaf instantly perking up

"Yeah. Pappie can watch the castle but we need someone to go around and make sure the townsfyolk stay happy. I'm sure you and Sven can do that for us. Can't you?" asks Elsa, smiling

"Yeah! Cmon Sven we have a job to do! Don't worry guys when you get back everything will be in tip top shape and everyone will be soooo happy!" calls Olaf, already on his way to do his job.

The sisters and Kristoff giggled/laughed when Sven just followed Olaf rolling his eyes. Happy that they were both so happy to do this job. The next morning Pappie came in early to watch the castle while the queen and princess left to go find the new prince. Everyone saw the queen and princess off on their journey, wishing them luck and good fortune on their journey. It took a good 5 weeks for the sisters and Kristoff to make it to Africa at the right beach that lead to the jungle where the Prince of Arendelle was. Of course the captain gave them one week to find the prince and get back on the boat, or the ship would leave them behind for one month when Tarzan's return ship would take him back home where he lives. If Tarzan would even go with them, they just hope he will go. Especially if he learns that in a week he and his wife Jane, which they just now heard about on the way here.

"Well we're not going to get anywhere by just standing here, so lets go find our brother!" says Anna, and off she goes.

Kristoff and Elsa smile at each other and follow Anna into the jungle to find Tarzan. Well this was the plan, ten minutes later and getting totally lost Tarzan hopped down in front of them pointing a spear at them. He didn't look to happy with the strangers standing in front of them. He wasn't actually he mistook his older siblings and Anna's boyfriend as hunters who wanted to kill his family.

"Who are you?" asked Tarzan, his tone saying he's not playing any games and isn't kidding

"Uh….hi. I'm Kristoff and this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle. And were looking for Tarzan, Lord of the Jungle. He's protector of the jungle actually" says Kristoff

Tarzan looked at the group confused and put his spear down.

"I'm Tarzan" says Tarzan

"Great! Uh...is there a place we can sit and talk with your wife Jane… and her father?" says Anna

Tarzan just nodded and walked back the way he came, the three followed him unsure what else to do, they've never been here before. Tarzan actually took them back to his treehouse where he and Jane lived together. Jane and Prof. Porter got their guest situated. Terk was curious about what was going on so she (yes Terk is a girl if you didn't find out in the show and the movie that they baby gorilla Terkina grew up to be Terk.) got Tantor and they listened in which Tarzan didn't mind. He knew whatever was going to be said would be spread all over the jungle in no time. Which he also didn't mind either, families don't have secrets. Well, at least his family didn't hide anything from each other. Soon the whole story just came pouring out of Elsa's mouth on everything. This stunned Tarzan, Terk, Dr. Porter, and Jane. It was a lot to take in and it wasn't long before the whole story spread through the jungle. It was dinner time before anyone was able to break the ice and talk.

"I-I think we need a day to talk this over. It is a lot to think about." says Jane

"That is understandable, it was nice to meet you all. I hope you three will come with us. We promise to bring you back if you do come with us. We just want to get to know our brother better. thats it. " says Elsa

jane nodded and Elsa, Anna and Kristoff left for their ship. Tarzan blinked a few times, he thought except for his gorilla family he was always an only child. But now he knows he has two older sisters.

"Tarzan? What are you thinking?" asks Jane

"I want to get to know them better but…." says Tarzan, staring out the window Jane hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"I'll miss them too, even if it's just a week. They are family have been for a very long time. What ever you decide I'll support you." says Jane

"Thanks, Jane" says Tarzan, smiling

Without another word, he leaves out the door, he needs time to himself to think about this and come up with what he wants to do. Jane and Prof. Porter understand and leave him alone to think this through. Tarzan doesn't come back till late, Jane and Professor is already in bed when he comes back to the house. He climbs in bed with Jane and falls asleep. The next morning, Jane, Professor and Tarzan leave with Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff leaving Tantor and Terk in charge. While they are gone for the week, Tarzan looks out where he called home. Jane puts her hand on his shoulder and smiles. He smiles back as well, he's happy Jane could come with him. After a five week boat trip they finally make it to Arendelle where a happy Olaf was waiting for them next to Sven.

"You're back! Who are they? " asked Olaf curious smiling happily.

"Olaf, this is Tarzan our brother, his wife and our sister Jane, and her father Prof. Porter." says Anna

"Hi! I'm Olaf! It's a pleasure to meet you." says Olaf happily

The three rubbed their eyes and looked at Olaf strangely. They have never seen anything like Olaf before. Of course, Olaf didn't register the looks as strange at all. He loved that he could make new friends with these strangers. Jane was the first to say hi and shake his hand happily.

"You're a cute friendly uh… creature aren't you?" asks Jane, nicely

"Yup! You're Jane right?" asks Olaf

"Yes" says Jane

"Hi! I'm glad I finally get to meet you." says Olaf cheery

The professor studied Olaf for a while finding him extraordinary creature. He already liked Olaf. Olaf didn't mind he found it ticklish and silly that someone would study him. Tarzan studied him too and found him and Svan good allies and friends. Soon the gang looked around Arendelle the townsfolk came over and said hi to the new prince. Even addressed him as "Prince Tarzan " and Jane as "Princess Jane". This struck Tarzan as weird but didn't say a word about it, he didn't mind being called as such, Jane on the other hand blushed and smiled being flattered by this. For the next week the three siblings learned about each other, and the sisters learned about Jane and Prof. Porter as well. They loved each others stories and became good friends with each other. When it was time for Tarzan, Jane, and Prof. Porter to leave, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven weren't ready to see their brother and sister to leave.

"We just started to get to know each other, now you have to leave." says Anna, sadly

"We'll keep in touch. It was good meeting you guys." says Jane

tarzan nodded in agreement, he hugged his big sisters and kinda hugged Olaf. As Olaf went around hugging everyone goodbye, he was a huge hugger. Professor wiped at his eyes and went on the ship. Jane hugged them all as well and followed her daddy on the boat. As did Tarzan, soon the ship went off to bring the three back home where they belonged, until next time.

The End


End file.
